Monoclonal antibodies (mAb) have emerged as a mainstream therapeutic option in the treatment of cancer. The Fc function of mAb is particularly important for mediating tumor cell killing through antibody-dependent cellular cytotoxicity (ADCC) by natural killer (NK) cells and complement-dependent cytotoxicity (CDC). However, studies on mAb mediated CDC against tumor cells remain largely dependent on in vitro systems. NSG, NRG, NOG and other immunodeficient mice support enhanced engraftment of human tumors. However, lack of hemolytic complement due a 2-bp deletion in the coding region of the hemolytic complement (Hc) gene in several types of immunodeficient mice, such as NSG, NRG and NOG mice, prevents the evaluation of CDC activity in vivo in these mice.
There is a continuing need for methods and compositions for analysis of mAb-mediated CDC against tumor cells, to facilitate development of effective medical and pharmaceutical treatments of diseases such as cancer.